Legend (2015 film)
| screenplay = Brian Helgeland | based on = | starring = | narrator = Emily Browning | music = Carter Burwell | cinematography = Dick Pope | editing = Peter McNulty | production companies = * StudioCanal * Working Title Films }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 131 minutes | country = * United Kingdom }} | language = English | budget = $20–25 million | gross = $43 million }} Legend is a 2015 biographical crime thriller film written and directed by American director Brian Helgeland. It is adapted from John Pearson's book The Profession of Violence: The Rise and Fall of the Kray Twins, which deals with their rise and fall, the relationship that bound them together, and follows their gruesome career to imprisonment for life in 1969. This is Helgeland's fifth feature film. Tom Hardy, Emily Browning, David Thewlis and Christopher Eccleston star with Chazz Palminteri, Paul Bettany, Tara Fitzgerald and Taron Egerton as well as singer Duffy featured in supporting roles. Plot In the 1960s, Reggie Kray is a former boxer who has become an important part of the criminal underground in London. At the start of the film, his twin brother Ron is locked up in a psychiatric hospital for insanity and paranoid schizophrenia. Reggie uses threats to obtain the premature release of his brother, who is rapidly discharged from hospital. The two brothers unite their efforts to control a large part of London's criminal underworld. One of their first efforts is to muscle-in on the control of a local nightclub, using extortion and brutal violence. Reggie enters into a relationship with Frances, the sister of his driver, and they ultimately marry; however, he is imprisoned for a previous criminal conviction, which he cannot evade. While Reggie is in prison, Ron's mental instability and violent temperament lead to severe financial setbacks at the nightclub. The club is almost forced to close after Ron scares away most of the customers. On the first night after Reggie's release from prison, the brothers have an all-out fist fight, but they manage to partially patch things up. The brothers are approached by Angelo Bruno of the Philadelphia crime family who, on behalf of Meyer Lansky and the American Mafia, wants to engage them in a crime syndicate deal. Bruno agrees to a fifty-fifty deal with Reggie to split London's underground gambling profits in exchange for local protection by the brothers. Initially, this system is highly lucrative for the Kray brothers. Ron's barely concealed volatility results in him publicly murdering George Cornell, an associate of the Torture Gang, rivals of the Krays. As a result, Scotland Yard opens a full investigation of the Kray brothers. Reggie beats and rapes Frances and she leaves him. Reggie then approaches her to start afresh, offering her a holiday to Ibiza. Instead she is found dead after committing suicide with an overdose of prescription drugs. The brothers' criminal activities continue and Ron pays petty criminal Jack McVitie to kill Leslie Payne, Reggie's partner, who controls the legal side of the Krays' operations. He only wounds Payne, who then turns the brothers over to Detective Superintendent Leonard "Nipper" Read, the head of the investigation. Reggie finds out and brutally stabs McVitie during a party hosted by Ron. The testimony given by Payne means that Ron is arrested and charged with Cornell's murder. The final scene shows a police squad breaking down the door to Reggie's flat in order to apprehend him for McVitie's murder. The closing captions indicate both brothers receiving criminal convictions for murder. They died five years apart, Ron from a heart attack in 1995, and Reggie from cancer in 2000. Cast * Tom Hardy as Ronald "Ronnie" Kray and Reginald "Reggie" Kray :Identical twins who terrorised London during the 1950s and 1960s. * Emily Browning as Frances Shea :The wife of Reggie Kray. She met Kray at 16 and married him aged 22 in 1965. * Christopher Eccleston as Leonard "Nipper" Read :A Detective Superintendent determined to take down the Krays. * David Thewlis as Leslie Payne :The Krays' business manager. He considered himself a cultured man and he was sickened by the twins' violence. * Taron Egerton as Edward "Mad Teddy" Smith :A psychopathic gay man rumoured to have had affairs with Ronnie. * Chazz Palminteri as Angelo Bruno :The head of the Philadelphia crime family and friend and business associate to Ronnie and Reggie. * Paul Bettany as Charlie Richardson : Charlie and his brother Eddie were leaders of a notorious south London gang (also known as the Torture Gang), which had a feud and war with the Krays' gang 'The Firm' during the 1960s. * Colin Morgan as Frankie Shea :Reggie's driver at the Kray Firm, and older brother of Frances. Described as a "young and very good-looking man." * Tara Fitzgerald as Mrs. Shea, Frances and Frankie's mother. * Aneurin Barnard as David Bailey :A fashion photographer in the early 1960s. * Paul Anderson as Albert Donoghue :The gofer of Ronnie and Reggie Kray, and Reggie's chief lieutenant. * Duffy as Timi Yuro * Kevin McNally as Harold Wilson * John Sessions as Lord Boothby * Alex Giannini as Antonio Caponigro * Sam Spruell as Jack McVitie * Adam Fogerty as Big Pat Production Development On 12 October 2013, it was announced that Brian Helgeland had written a script and would be directing a film focusing on the life of Reggie Kray who, with identical brother Ronald, formed the notorious Kray twins. Helgeland said the film would concentrate on Reggie's attempts to control the psychopathic tendencies of his younger twin. Helgeland spoke of hanging out in London with well-known Krays associate Freddie Foreman, saying, "I had drinks with him in his local haunt. When we finished he got up to go and they feted him at the bar. I said to him, 'what about the bill?' and he replied, 'we don't pay.'" Helgeland attended the Cannes Film Festival with Working Title's Tim Bevan and Chris Clark to talk to potential buyers of the film and showing test footage of Hardy playing the twins. Casting On 18 April 2014, it was announced that Helgeland would write and direct the film, with the shooting being based in the United Kingdom and with Hardy starring as the male leads. Five days later it was stated that Browning was in negotiations for a role as the film's female lead. Filming Crews and cast were spotted filming scenes at Falmouth Road, London, St Anne's Limehouse in Limehouse and in the Windmill Walk area around London Waterloo. Filming also took place in Caradoc Street in Greenwich, London in June 2014. Principal photography started on 12 June 2014. The film was released in September 2015. Release Financing for Legend was provided by StudioCanal, which also distributed the film throughout the territories of the United Kingdom, France, New Zealand and Germany in addition to handling international sales, which started at the beginning of the Cannes Film Festival. On 30 April 2014, Brian Oliver's Cross Creek Pictures acquired the North American distribution rights to Legend from StudioCanal, with a planned 2015 theatrical release through Universal Pictures in its distribution deal with the studio and Oliver also named as a producer on the film. Sales to other territories such as Asia, Africa and much of Europe are being completed. The film was originally set for a 2 October 2015, U.S. release, but it was moved to 20 November 2015. Legend premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on 12 September 2015 at Roy Thomson Hall. Marketing On 13 June 2014, the first image of the film was published, featuring Hardy as the Kray twins. A promotional poster attracted publicity because it made a two-star review from The Guardian appear to be a four- or five-star review by placing the two stars between the heads of the Krays. Home media Legend was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United Kingdom on 25 January 2016 and in the United States on 1 March 2016. Reception Box office , Legend has grossed $41,636,816 worldwide; $27,960,112 in the United Kingdom and $1,872,994 in North America. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 61% based on 164 reviews and an average rating of 5.9/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "As a gangster biopic, Legend is deeply flawed, but as a showcase for Tom Hardy – in a dual role, no less – it just about lives up to its title." On Metacritic the film has a score of 55 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Awards and nominations See also * The Krays (1990 film) References External links * * * * * Category:2015 films Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s gang films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:British films Category:British biographical films Category:British crime thriller films Category:British gangster films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:Crime films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Fiction narrated by a dead person Category:Films about murderers Category:Films about twin brothers Category:Films directed by Brian Helgeland Category:Screenplays by Brian Helgeland Category:Films produced by Brian Oliver Category:Films produced by Eric Fellner Category:Films produced by Tim Bevan Category:Films scored by Carter Burwell Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Works about the Kray twins Category:Working Title Films films